A continuous process for preparing room temperature-vulcanizable silicone compositions is described in British patent No. 1,174,219 to Werner & Pfleiderer KG, in which the ingredients are mixed in a vented twin-screw kneader.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the continuous production of silicone compositions which can be crosslinked at room temperature (room temperature-vulcanizable--RTV) to form elastomers. Another object of the present invention is to provide for the continuous production of one-component silicone compositions. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for preparing silicone compositions in which fillers which are difficult to disperse can be distributed homogeneously in the polymer. A further object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for the production of silicone compositions in which an intermediate storage of the products for the purpose of cooling is no longer necessary.